UAS3E19 The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1
Plot Continued from UAS3E18 The Beginning of the End. The Forever Knights and Esoterica fight. A Knight uses an alien rifle to attack the Esoterica. He is thrown off of his vehicle and it crashes. He lands near Gwen and Kevin. Kevin puts his badge on the weapon and shoots the Esoterica. Esoterica surround them, but Gwen pushes them away and they run. Vilgax, George, and Heatblast are in front of the seal. Vilgax attacks them and Heatblast battles. Vilgax steps through dimensions to avoid him and says that Diagon is coming. Gwen and Kevin arrive and charge at Vilgax with George. The seal shakes. George tells him that if he breaks the seal, he will feel his sword. Vilgax shoots George. Heatblast surrounds him with fire, but he steps out and says that Diagon grows ever closer. Energy comes from the seal and Gwen shields the team. The energy leaves the cave and travels all over the world, where it transforms everyone not protected by Forever Knight armor into Esoterica. Ship senses it and protects Julie. The Esoterica at her match attack her, so she and Ship fly away. The energy stops when everyone is transformed. Inside the mana shield, the team is safe, and Gwen confirms Vilgax's claim that everyone has become an Esoterica. The seal keeps shaking. Vilgax shoots the shield with a huge energy ball. It breaks through. Heatblast melts the floor, trapping Vilgax, and turns into Ben. George says that Ascalon will protect him from Diagon. Gwen and Kevin run off, Gwen intending to cast a spell. Vilgax asks Diagon to help him, and Diagon gives him more power. He breaks out of the hole and attacks George. Ben turns into Eatle and starts eating the dirt. George and Vilgax fight. Eatle charges Vilgax, but Vilgax grabs him. Eatle manages to ram him into a wall, but Vilgax drags Eatle back to the battle and throws him at George, knocking both down. George and Eatle attack Vilgax. Eatle is able to knock Vilgax down and George covers him with an energy field from Ascalon. He escapes and throws George into the wall, dropping the field. Eatle charges him, knocking him into Diagon's world. George and Eatle follow. Vilgax throws a building that lands on Eatle and George. Eatle shields George, but they don't get up. Vilgax marches towards the seal and attacks it from within. Kevin and Gwen fly to Gwen's house. They are attacked by an Esoterica, and then an army. Kevin doesn't want to shoot them, not wanting to hurt friends or family, but Gwen gives him permission. They fight their way into Gwen's house and Gwen casts a protection spell that they can't get through. Vilgax keeps pummeling the seal. Eatle and George come out. George says that he will kill Vilgax. He and Eatle attack Vilgax, scaring Vilgax. Gwen looks through her spellbook, looking for a spell to keep Diagon from coming out. Kevin upgrades the gun he took from the Knight. More Esoterica arrive and they break through Gwen's spell. Gwen and Kevin run to the Rustbucket, fighting Esoterica.They are quickly surrounded. Gwen shields them, but is suddenly possessed by Diagon, dropping the shield. She recovers, but is possessed again. Te Esoterica bow to her. She attacks Kevin and runs away. Kevin chases in Natalie's car. Gwen runs to the seal. Eatle doesn't think that Vilgax serves anyone but himself. Vilgax attacks him. George runs at Vilgax, but Vilgax grabs Eatle. George tries and fails to free him. Vilgax throws Eatle at George and shoots tendrils of energy at them. Eatle turns into Humungousaur and attacks Vilgax. George, Humungousaur, and Vilgax fight. Humungousaur is sent to Earth as Gwen and Kevin arrive. George flies out and Vilgax follows. Diagon is displeased with Vilgax, but says that the most powerful being on Earth is under his command. Gwen goes Anodite. Gwen attacks Humungousaur, Kevin, and George and marches to the seal. Humungousaur tries to stop her, but she attacks him and he collapses, turning into Ben. Kevin runs to Gwen and covers her in metal. When he removes it, she is herself and human. Kevin leaves metal on her head to protect her. The seal continues to shake. Kevin gives Ben a hat. The team rushes to the seal. Vilgax says that they will be the first to fall when Diagon comes. Ben asks him how to stop Diagon, but Vilgax refuses. He calls for Diagon to give him power, but Diagon has abandoned him. Psyphon arrives and Vilgax leaps to him, shooting the team. Ben turns into Jury Rigg. The cave shakes and the seal shatters. Nothing is there. A laugh causes everyone in the cave to look up and they see the massive Diagon hovering outside. Impact *Ben transforms into Heatblast, Eatle, and Humungousaur for the final time in Ultimate Alien *Diagon escapes from his dimension and makes his first physical appearance *Psyphon returns to Vilgax Characters Characters *Forever Knights *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Sir George *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Ben Tennyson Villains *Esoterica *Vilgax *Diagon *Psyphon Aliens *Heatblast *Eatle *Humungousaur *Jury Rigg Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Diagon Arc